The Day Before The Wedding
by BurningLove2000
Summary: Hello this is the day before the wedding of Usagi and Mamoru! Please read and review.


**Hi this is my 2nd story. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN WRITINGS. Please enjoy and review thank you.**

Today was the wedding of Usagi and Mamoru! Everyone celebrated most of specially the Sailor senshi. Usagi was wearing a white dress with a white ribbon across ribbon across her waist. and silver laces at the top of her dress. She was very happy with the man she loved since she was 13. Before her wedding day her and the sailor senshi was talking about the past. Like how they were kids and how they discovered who was the real princess serenity and endymion.

I can't believe it's been 4 years since the last battle of galaxia said Ami.

Well i'm glad it's finally over said Luna. Luna smiled and relaxed in her pillow.

Yeah but still we need to be alert at all times though there might be a new enemy and we don't even know it! said artemis.

You know i'm always ready for a good fight. said makoto clinching up to her fist.

Well me too because our duty is to protect the princess at all costs! said Rei

Guys can we not think about that sheesh it's usagi's final night that she will be single! said Minako

MINAKO! said Usagi. Which she was blushing crimson red. Yes I agree with minako can we talk about this some other time.

Well we need to talk about this while we still can MEATBALL HEAD ! said Rei

Urghhhhh Rei said Usagi which throw a pillow at her. Which hit Rei in the face.

Rei got the pillow and thrown a pillow at her but she hit Minako who was right beside Usagi.

Minako grabbed the pillow and thrown it at Rei but missed and hit makoto. 3 minutes the girls started to have a pillow fight. Everyone was laughing and having a time.

******AFTER PILLOW FIGHT******

USAGI PIZZA IS HERE said Kenji which was crying silently because his daughter is grown up to an adult and was getting married to Mamoru Chiba.

YAY OKAY I WILL BE RIGHT DOWN said Usagi. She was starving and was excited about tomorrow. She ran down stairs and grabbed the pizza and soda pop. Hey guys can you help me get dessert and french fries. Thank you for everything I love the ice cream and food that you brought me.

Well sure thing I made my famous chocolate fudge ice cream for you said Makoto.

There are more presents for you than just food ya know said minako and rei.

Really thank you all said Usagi. She hugged all of her friends.

We are really going to miss you Usagi said Ami.

Me too ami said usagi smiling.

Ami started to cry and so did the other girls besides rei.

HEY THIS IS NOT A CRY FEST USAGI IS STILL ALIVE ! said rei.

The girls stop crying grabbed the food and ate the pizza and dessert.

The girls gave their gifts to Usagi. Minako have given her a necklace with a pink diamond on the bottom "this is for your wedding day ", Ami have given her a cookbook with a picture of her and Usagi in a water park when they were 18."Remember that's the day you got engaged to Mamoru". Rei have given her perfume from France called poison by Dior ( that's actually a french perfume brand) this is from france I took a lot of souvenirs when I had my honeymoon with Joe. Makoto had given her kitchen tools and household stuff. This is what I thought could go in your house since i've seen your apartment it's huge. Usagi smiled thank you for everything your the best friends I could ever ask for.

*******MAMORU********

Mamoru was sleeping soundly until Andrew Kyle Nathan Zeke and Joe knocked on the door.

LEAVE ME ALONE I'M SLEEPING HERE! said Mamoru.

WELL SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING ANYMORE said Zeke.

Everyone laugh except for Mamoru which Mamoru was getting mad. Mamoru groaned and opened the door.

Hey looks like our dear friend is awake said Joe.

Shut up all I wanted to do is sleep and not to tend with your stupid crap so GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT BEFORE I STRANGLE ALL YOU said Mamoru.

Well thats not a good way to treat your friends before your wedding day said Nathan.

Come on man were here let us in we have something for you said andrew.

Well maybe you and Kyle can come in but everyone else out said Mamoru.

Hey if we were to DIE you wouldn't give a crap said Zeke.

NO I WOULD NOT said Mamoru as he slammed the door and locked it. The reason why he was so tired because he has been packing his so they could move in their new apartment. He was relieved until he heard voices.

One…...Two…Three the guys busted in without warning Mamoru.

Were finally in ! said Joe.

AND YOU BROKE MY DOOR AND MY NEIGHBORS ARE GOING TO COMPLAIN TO THE OFFICE AND GET ME KICKED OUT TONIGHT said Mamoru.

Why would they do that you haven't been a problem. said Kyle

WHY…...WHY….. BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN PARTYING IN MY APARTMENT AND MAKING A LOT OF NOISE SINCE LAST WEEK AND I'VE BEEN GETTING LETTERS AND THE LAST ONE SAID Mamoru got so mad that he couldn't talk he gave andrew the last letter from the office.

Do you want me to read this asked Andrew. Mamoru nodded and Andrew started to read

Andrew reading:

Dear you have been making unreasonable loud sounds this week and these sounds are past curfew. This needs to stop quickly and if this happens again we will call the police and take away your room this is warning #8 please we don't like doing this but we must enforce our rules.

Signed

Sakura Ino Aka

Wow man that sounds like you're going to get arrested then kicked out said Andrew.

We can help you move into your new apartment just to be on the safe side ok everyone take a box and move quick said Joe.

Mamoru sighed in relief thanks Joe.

Welcome hey when we're done you're going to open your presents got that ? asked Joe.

Fine said Mamoru.

*******AFTER MOVING******

PRESENT TIME PEOPLE said Nathan with his sun shades on even though it's 06:00 P.M.

Everyone laugh even Mamoru. Mamoru was tired but lied on the couch for some rest. MINE FIRST said Joe.

Here i've been married this should help you said Joe. Mamoru opened the present and saw a phone that is made for a house. The phone is when Usagi needs you because sometimes her phone might be dead and by calling by this phone she doesn't have to worry neither could you said Joe. Thanks said Mamoru. MINE NEXT said Nathan. Mamoru opened the present and saw a camera. That's for the honeymoon because you need to remember the good times with Usagi said Nathan. Mamoru smiled and heard knocking.

Oh don't worry i'll go and see who it is said Zeke. Zeke went to the door and opened it and see it was the delivery guy he paid what he owed and thanked him as he left. Hey Mamoru I bought hamburgers and fries from Lightning heart there the best food in town said Zeke.

You mean Makoto's restaurant said Nathan.

Yeah so, what do you have a crush Makoto or something asked Zeke.

Nathan started to blush as he was thinking of makoto in a green dress that he seen her at Joe and Rei's wedding.

Everyone start to laugh at Nathan.

Everyone knows that Nathan has a crush on Makoto said Kyle.

Well this is my present to Mamoru, the best food in town said Zeke.

Thanks said Mamoru.

But before we eat let Mamoru open the rest of his gifts from us ok said Andrew.

Open mine next said Andrew.

Mamoru open his present and saw book that's about pregnancies. Everyone start to laugh at Andrew and Mamoru.

I don't think he's planning to have kids anytime soon Andrew said Joe.

MINE LAST NOW OPEN THIS said Kyle.

Mamoru open the last present and it was a black leather jacket.

Thank you said Mamoru as he looked at the black leather jacket.

No problem but the next surprise will be from us the guys and the girls from us to you and to Usagi said Kyle.

You will have to wait till the girls gets here. The girls will call me when they're heading this way said Zeke. Hey guys i've got to leave now my wife is calling me bye I will see you guys tomorrow said Andrew.

Andrew left and got into his van and left.

************USAGI*************

After the party the sailor senshi forgot about the meeting until Minako said " GUYS WAKE UP WE HAVE TO MEET WITH THE BOYS TONIGHT GET UP"

Oh ok but I don't have anything to wear it's all packed up said Usagi.

No need to worry i've already got something for everyone to wear even me said Minako.

Oh I wonder what mine is .. I hope mine is red said Rei.

Not telling anyone but you'll have to wait for couple of minutes I design them said Minako.

Minako ran down stairs and open up her car's trunk and grabbed the clothes. After she went inside the Tsukino house it started to rain heavy.

CRAP I DIDN'T BRING MY UMBRELLA URGHHHH I SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO THE NEWS THIS MORNING I'M SO STUPID said Minako.

Minako stormed upstairs cursing herself and wished that she brought an umbrella.

Minako what's wrong is there something bothering you asked Ami.

The weather and me said MInako. I'm stupid really stupid when it comes to weather.

Well i've got umbrellas in the closet and around the house i'll go get them said Usagi.

In her bedroom closet there were three umbrellas one blue, one green and one red umbrella.

She went down stairs and went into the garage and she picked up an orange umbrella and her pink umbrella.

Usagi ran upstairs into her bedroom. Everyone was surprised that usagi had so many umbrellas.

Where did you get these or do your family just collects them for no reason asked Rei

Yeah my family is kinda crazy and embarrassing but yeah they collect them for fun and I don't know why. said Usagi

OK IT"S TIME FOR US TO CHANGE FIRST IS USAGI yelled Minako.

Usagi went into the bathroom and change. 5 minutes later. Usagi went out of the bathroom with a white dress that is down to her feet. With a golden yellow ribbon across her waist. With no sleeves with a V neck, she tied her back into a ponytail and with small golden color earrings. She looked very beautiful.

Ami next said Minako.

Oh ok…. said Ami.

6 minutes later….

Ami came out blushing. She wore a light blue dress with no sleeves and the dress was up to her neck and down to her feet. She wear small silver color hoop earrings.

Minako known Zeke likes that style on ami.

Rei next said Minako.

8 minutes later…

OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS DRESS MINAKO screamed Rei.

Rei had a dark red dress that was also down to her feet. The dress had strings that were tied on the back of her neck.

Makoto is next said Minako

5 minutes later….

Makoto was wearing a green dress with long sleeves and wearing her pink flower earrings.

ME NEXT screamed Minako.

10 minutes later…

Minako was wearing a orange dress with no sleeves but the dress was up to her neck.

Ok were ready to go said Usagi.

Let's go in my van ok guys it's new said Rei.

Ok said the girls.

Yay let me call Joe said Rei.

The girls went to Rei's van while she called Joe.

After she got done talking to Joe she went to her van.

BOYS*******  
Ok the ladies are heading this way it's time to go to our true form said Joe as he was transforming to Jadeite. Nathan transformed into Nephrite. Zeke transformed into Zoisite. Kyle transformed into Kunzite. Mamoru was just Mamoru he'll transformed into King Endymion after his wedding day. This feels nice being back to ourselves and true form said Kunzite. You can say that again said Nephrite. Now we have to wait for the sailor senshi said Zoisite. They waited for the sailor senshi.

15 minutes later….

Hi love were here said Rei.

It's about you got here said Jadeite.

Jadeite smiled and the the others as the girls walk passed them.

Perverts murmured Minako. Usagi giggled as she went to mamoru as she sit on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. So did Makoto, Rei, Minako and Ami did to their guys.

NOW FOR THE SURPRISE said Jadeite.

It's actually great news said Rei as she glares at her husband who was sitting beside her.

So what's the news about said Usagi as she sits in mamoru's lap.

THE NEWS THAT THE QUEEN OF THE MOON QUEEN SERENITY WILL COME TO YOUR WEDDING AND PRONOUNCED YOU AND MAMORU QUEEN AND KING OF EARTH AND MOON. screamed Jadeite as his wife slaps him for being too loud.

Wait she's alive I thought she died a millennium ago said Mamoru.

Nope when Usagi defeated sailor galaxia. Queen Serenity came back to life because she was one of those star seeds and ever since then she has been watching Usagi since then. said Makoto.

We know about this actually all of us did except for you and Usagi said Ami.

So my mother is alive and well why couldn't you told us asked Usagi.

Yes she is and she is proud of you and she wanted it to be a surprise. said Minako.

Oh and Mamoru your parents are alive too the king and queen has the same reasons as Queen Serenity from the moon said Kyle.

WHAT? said Mamoru

You heard me Endymion and you know that I don't like to say something more than once said Kyle.

But how are they alive asked Mamoru.

The same reason as Princess Serenity's mother said Nephrite.

But where are they at asked Mamoru.

They've been at the moon with Queen Serenity and they admire her power. They regret what they believe about the moon kingdom said Zoisite. We were with them before we made our appearances to you said Nephrite. SO THAT'S WERE YOU WHERE yelled Minako as she yelled at Kunzite. YOU KNOW I MISSED YOU ALL THOSE YEARS YOU'RE A JERK cried Minako as she ran out the door while raining hard.

Honey wait a second…. MINAKO screamed Kunzite as he turned back to Kyle and ran after Minako.

Wow that was a lot of drama said Makoto.

You guys can be cruel sometimes I feel sorry for Minako said Usagi.

Well she sometimes can be a huge drama like Usagi ….. said Rei.

HEY THAT WAS AN INSULT said Usagi as she stood up glaring at Rei ready to punch her.

So…what are you going to do about it PONY HEAD said Rei.

THIS IS WHAT I'LL DO said Usagi as she was trying to punch Rei while Makoto and Ami grabbed her arms.

Stop Rei please asked Ami.

This is Usagi and Mamoru's last day of not being a married couple said Makoto.

LET ME GO OR I'LL PUNCH BOTH OF YOU threaten Usagi as she tried to get loose.

CALM DOWN BUNNY GOSH I WAS ONLY AGGRAVATING YOU said Rei.

You were asked Usagi.

Yep said Rei.

I wonder how Minako is doing poor girl said ami.

KYLE/ KUNZITE AND MINAKO-

Minako ran to the park and hid under a wooden castle.

Nobody should find me here thought Minako as she start to cry softly.

MINAKO WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE ANSWER ME HONEY yelled Kyle as he start to worry about his fiance.

When Minako heard Kyle's voice she thought please dear god don't let him find me.

The rain stop but lightning stated to strike. When it started to lightning Minako screamed for her life. She hated lightning the most. When Kyle heard girl screamed he knew what it was, Minako.

He ran to her and find her under the little castle as he saw Minako shaking. Kyle felt sorry for Minako because he missed her too. He got under the castle with Minako and hugged her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. Why do you want me with you, you didn't tell me where you were or you were even alive after the fight of galaxia asked Minako. Of course i want you with me…forever. The reason why I couldn't be with you sooner because the Queen Prohibited me, but I wanted too said Kyle. Let's go back okay. Since you live with me you can go home and I will tell Mamoru it's getting late and we need rest said Kyle as he winked at Minako. Oh okay said Minako as she blushed crimson red. Well see you at home okay bye honey said Kyle as Minako went home to go to bed. Kyle went to Mamoru and Usagi's apartment.

AT THE APARTMENT#####

Well i'm going to call it a night, Ami is asleep and were both tired so were going home. Bye said Zeke as he he picked up and went home. I'm going too bye said Nathan as he went home with Makoto. Well I guess we have to wait for Kyle and Minako said Usagi. Well I think he's going home too I can sense he went home let me call him said Mamoru. Oh ok said Usagi as Mamoru call Kyle.

3 minutes later…

Kyle said that he's going home and he found Minako said Mamoru as he smiled at Usagi.

Usagi smiled back and said i'm going to bed goodnight as she went to bed. Goodnight Usako said Mamoru as he went to bed with her.

 _THE END_

 **I hope you like my story there might be a part two if I have enough reviews of course if you want me to review please review.**

 **Thank you ,**

 **Fireflameprincess**


End file.
